Station Gamma
Station Gamma was a space station built around a large asteroid, located in Ord Mantell Space and neighboring Tansarii Point Station. It once served as a research facility for allies of the Car'das smugglers, though was later overrun by the Rak'qua and the fierce Sepulcher Venomstrikers. In addition to the Rak'qua warriors, Station Gamma was known for being guarded by former Separatist droids and in its lowest depths is home to an insane Arakyd Viper probot calling itself the IT-7 Construct. Beyond the Sepulcher lairs is a city of fierce Rak'qua, much different from the kind Rak'qua living in the upper levels. This station is a dungeon for levels 1-10 that can only be accessed within the Player Tutorial by new characters. The layout of the station is exactly the same as the Droid Bunker on Corellia and the Geonosian Bio-Lab on Yavin IV. The most interesting thing to do here is to defeat the giant Acklay at the end. Quests Frelka's Folly Frelka, the battered explorer in the Tansarii Station cantina, wants you to go to Station Gamma and speak with his protocol droid, E-5KL. The droid will ask you to kill the Rak'qua Aphotic, who is a level 2 in the first room you come to, once you've gone down the spiral passage. Go back to E-5KL to receive your reward. Gathering Food Supplies Fiask Nidori, a chef in the entrance area of Station Gamma, would like you to gather supplies for a new dish. He wants you to kill one filthy rat, which are level 1 and can again be found in the first room after the spiral passage. Then he will send you a comm and ask you to kill 5 more filthy rats. If there are not enough in the first room, there are some more just down the passage by the Rak'qua Fervent. Return to Fiask to collect your reward. The Missing Soldier You get ths quest by speaking to Ysanna, in the Tansarii Station cantina. She will send you to Station Gamma to find her lost husband. Unfortunately it seems he has gone mad, and when you get to his last known location, he will attack you. He is level 5. Once defeated, return to Ysanna. Aquilia's Ruins You can get this quest by talking to Aquilia, the archaeologist in the Station Gamma entrance. She will send you to collect engravings from 8 sacred altar's scattered around Station Gamma. This quest is definitely a group quest, as you will have to defeat the Acklay at the end to get to the last altar. Aquilia will only give you 6 waypoints, you have to find the other 2 yourself. The reward for this quest is a starting backpack, which will come in very useful later on! Here is the complete waypoint list: /way -38 168 Altar 1; /way -66 173 Altar 2; /way -125 182 Altar 3; /way -13 106 Altar 4; /way -126 120 Altar 5; /way -17 61 Altar 6; /way -155 -168 Altar 7; /way 120 -99 Altar 8; Some of the profession-specific quests, such as the Officer quest and the Smuggler quest, are on Station Gamma as well. There is also a Rebel and Imperial quest there, which can be got from speaking to Inaldra's lieutenant. Category:Ord Mantell space